Ace's Awaken
At the Train Station Bugs is getting off In Ace's mind Buster appeared and look at Ace Buster: Ace? Ace: Who's there? Daffy: (Voice) Ace! Taz: (Voice) Ace! Wile: (Voice) Ace! Wake up! Ace is waking and the Chamber Pod is opening and he saw he's friends Ace: Daffy! Taz! Wile! They hug to each other Tweety: (Yawn) That was some nap! Ace: You saying, we were sleeping? Tweety: I guess we must have been, or I don't think we be so sleepy... Wile: When do you think we went to sleep? Daffy: Hmm... Ace: Let's see... we defeated Mephiles... Restored the world's... found Lexi... Oh right, and then we went to look for my team's. I think that's right so far. Daffy: Then what happen? Wile: What does your journal say, Tweety? He check his journal Tweety: I think we have one sentence... Thank Marina. I wonder who it was? They don't know who it was Daffy: Some journal, you wrote. Tweety: You are a bad, bad, Duck. But let's find out where we are. They went left and they went too usual Spot, Ace is looking around the town Ace: You know, I think I know this place. Daffy: What's it called? Ace: Um... I think I don't remember. They went there and they meet Fowlmouth and his friends Fowlmouth: What do you want? Ace: Nothing. Really. Hamton: Now you know, this is our spot. The Kids know Daffy and his friends, and they know those kids too Daffy: Our student! Fowlmouth: Our Teachers! Ace: You know each other? Daffy: Well, of course we are. We worked in Acme Loonversity for them. Hamton: And you must be new here, bunny. I'm Hamton. Fowlmouth: Fowlmouth. This is Fifi, Sneezer, Furball, Gogo, Mary, Bookworm, Sweetie, Concord and Barky. Shirley: I'm Shirley. Hey, have you finish you homework in Collage? Ace: My homework? Well.... I already graduated in College. Shirley: And what's your name? Daffy: He's name is Ace. Shirley: Ace, Daffy, Taz, Wile. We just meet someone who was looking for you. Furball: He look in a hurry. Bookworm: He has a black coat on it. So I'm can't see his face. And he has a Long Ears. They want to know who it was, and they know it Daffy: Bugs! Ace: That's right! Where did you see him? Hamton: At the Train Station. Ace: Train Station. Got it. They went off to the Train Station and they saw Dusk coming and they don't know who they are, they are fighting, and they look so tired of fighting. And then Someone is saving them with a Golden Sword Daffy: Bugs? Bugs: Shush! You have to board the train and leave the town, the train knows the way. He give them a Pouch Bugs: Take this. He left Daffy: Bugs... He already left Ace: Grandpa... Was that really him? Wile: It could have been. Yep, I know it was! Daffy: Thank goodness! My best friends is alright. Ace: Hmm... my Ancestor was locked in the realm of darkness, right? Wile: Yeah. Ace: But we just saw him... Daffy: Of course. Ace: And if my Ancestor is here, that means my team's here! Daffy: They gotta be. Ace: Well, I'm gonna go look for my team. Then me and them can go back to the City together. Lexi's there waiting for us. What are you guys gonna do? They don't know what to do Wile: Boy, Ace. Do you have to ask? Ace: (Laugh) Daffy: Hey, what's so funny? Ace: Your Face! They look at each other and they know what he mean, and they Laugh Ace: What do you say, Guys? Let's stick together for one more journey. To... where again? Wile: We have to board the train! Ace: Oh Yeah! Daffy: (Sigh) You're despicable. Ace: Come on! They went off to get the Train, and then the Kids are here Fowlmouth: Wait, you guys! Hey, Ace... Ace: What is it? Fowlmouth: Nothing, but.. Hamton: We came to see you off. It just seemed like something we oughta do. Ace: Oh... you sure? Thanks! They heard the bell ring Shirley: You better hurry and get your tickets. Ace: Okay. He went to the ticket booth and bring out the Pouch Shirley: (Gasp) Daffy: What is it? She show them the Pouch she had Wile: They look the same. Shirley: Of course. Ace: 4 Ticket's please. I can't a feeling like we won't see this town again... Daffy: Why not? Wile: You're thinking too much. Ace: Yeah. You're right. They went to the Train Ace: Alright. Let's go. Good bye. Fowlmouth: Ace. Are you sure we haven't met before? Ace: I think so.. why do you ask? Fowlmouth: I don't know. It just reminds me about that Bunny who was with his friends even us. Hamton: Yeah, they left Acme Acres 5 Years go. Ace: You really miss them? Hamton: A lot. Ace has a single tear, and he look at it, it make the Kids go worried Ace: What the? Shirley: Are you Alright? Ace: I'm fine. Don't know where it came from. Mary: Pull yourself together. Ace: Okay, bye. He went to the Train and it left, In the Train Ace is looking at the Pouch and saw a Blue Crystal inside, he picked it up and look so sad Ace: Guys. I'm so sad... Daffy: Don't worry. We'll be back. Wile: He's right. We can saw those kids again. Ace: Okay. Then the Train is heading to another world Category:Cutscenes